Rewrite ${(6^{-10})(6^{4})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ (6^{-10})(6^{4}) = 6^{-10+4}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-10})(6^{4})} = 6^{-6}} $